Alaskan Blood
by Crystalline Ice
Summary: When Alaska shipwrecks on the shores of Italy, she has no idea what crazy adventure is in store for her with the Axis Powers, and will tensions between her and Russia rise once again? OC- There may be a pairing.


"No, don't let go!"

"I'm trying, damnit! Pull me up!"

"I can't, the boat is rocking too much!"

"Shit, a wave is coming!"

"LOOK OUT!"

…

I groaned and slowly cracked my eyes open, quickly putting up my hand when I felt the strong sunlight crashing down into my sensitive eyes. Wait... Sunlight? It was dark last I remembered. I sat up stiffly and blinked against the harsh light, quickly getting used to it. I put my hand against my head, felt sand in my wet hair, and frowned. There wasn't any sand where I was from...

It was at that moment that I looked around and realized the waves sloshing gently against the shore, and beyond that only a vast expanse of sea. Everywhere else I looked was sand, sand, and more sand-minus the few trees of course. One blink. Two blink. Three blink.

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked nobody in particular, and was surprised when I got an enthusiastic response.

"Italy-y!" the male, Italian accented voice cried.

I stood and looked behind me, staring at the strange man-boy looking guy. "Who are you?" I asked.

"... Also Italy!" he cried again.

A moment passed before I realized what was going on. My eyes narrowed and I gripped the man by his collar. "Italy, huh? If you're Italy, and this is Italy, how the hell did I get from Alaska to here?"

"Alaska?"

"An American state," I growled, pulling him closer and practically touching noses with him.

"Please, you're so scary! Don't hurt me, I'm a good man! I have relatives from New York, honest!" Italy pleaded with me, and I rolled my eyes at the ever so clever, Italian-senses-danger behavior.

I released the poor guy and continued to try and brush the sand off of my clothes. It was at the moment that I realized how warm it was, and that I was sweating pretty badly in my three layers of clothing. I huffed and shed my fur lined parka, the long-sleeved shirt underneath, and my exterior pants. I was left with my Xtratufs, some leggings, and a long, thin T-shirt.

"Much better," I huffed quietly. As I turned my head I noticed that Italy was watching intently. "What are you, perverted or something?" I asked angrily, leaning towards him threateningly.

"No, no!" Italy protested, waving his hands quickly. "I was just wondering why you were wearing so many layers!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It's very cold in Alaska, idiot!"

Italy blinked. "But you're in Italy! Not Alaska~"

"I was in Alaska before I was in Italy!"

"But didn't you know that you'd be in Italy?"

"NO, DAMNIT!" I finally huffed, my short temper getting the best of me.

Italy flinched a bit, but recovered quickly when he heard a German accented voice calling his name. "Germany-y!" he called happily, which made my eyes widen a bit. Getting seen by any German during the war was not on my bucket list.

"Oh I am so leaving," I muttered before scurrying away.

Germany caught sight of Italy and stomped up to him with a huff. "I told you not to be wandering off when-" Germany stopped short when he noticed the clothes in the sand. They looked like winter clothes, which was doubly odd. "Italy, whose are these?"

Italy looked around for his new "friend", but didn't see her anywhere. "Huh? She was just here, where'd she go?"

Germany raised a brow. "Who?"

"My new friend, the girl from Alaska~"

"Alaska?! That's impossible, no one from Alaska could make it here without being noticed," Germany scoffed.

"But she really wa-as!" Italy whined. "She was all washed up on the beach, I swear it! She was very scary at first though..."

I was listening carefully from behind a tree. Lucky for me, I had been working and working my entire life, so I was skinny enough to fit behind the Mediterranean foleage. I bit my lip as the conversation paused and someone started walking my way. 'Could they have seen me? No, I can't even see them,' I reassured myself in my thoughts. The footsteps came closer and closer, and suddenly, the German man popped out from behind his side of the tree, staring me down.

"HUAH!" I screeched, flattening against the tree in terrible fright." G-get away, I know how to fight," I squeaked, trying to ignore the fact that he was much bigger than I was.

"Who are you?" He finally asked in a thick German accent, his eyes still boring into me.

"I'm.. uh... Well, I... My name is Alaska, or Rebecca if you like..." I muttered.

The German's eyes widened considerably. "You are Alaska itself? But Alaska is a state, not a nation.

I dettached from my tree and stood on my tiptoes to leer into his eyes. "I was something before I was taken and betrayed," I hissed. This caused Germany to step back a little in surprise with my animosity.

"... How did you get here?" Germany asked.

"I don't know!" I snapped, walking away from him in an attempt to covertly make my escape. It didn't work, of course, because he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back roughly.

"An American doesn't know how she got to a different country? Likely story," Germany scoffed at me, and I placed my hand on his arm and tensed up, ready to fight if necessary as I ripped his iron grip apart and pushed his own arm against his chest.

"Touch me again and I'll bite you," I threatened seriously, which only made Germany laugh. I frowned and jumped at him suddenly, biting into the exposed flesh of his left wrist harshly.

"Augh!" He exclaimed in pain, trying to shake me off of his person. "Let go you creep!"

I released his wrist but only wrapped my arms around his head and butted my forehead against his. This stunned him enough to push him back, and I began trotting away quickly, definitely not expecting any resistance from Italy. I was surprised, however, when a sword suddenly blocked my way. I looked to the person and recognized him as Japanese, more than likey Japan himself. I growled in annoyance and tried to sidestep the sword, only to get caught once again by Germany, who then hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Ay! Put me down this instance!" I shouted, but to no avail.

"What is happening here?" Japan questioned, but no one answered him.

"Well, Alaska, that little stunt just earned you a free pass to being my prisoner," Germany said cheerily, ignoring Japan altogether.

"Ya-ay! Alaska is staying with us!" I hear Italy cheering. I, however, wasn't quite so happy.

"Put me down you Nazi! You can't do this to me! I'll open up a can of whoopass on you if you don't let me go right NOW!" I screeched, only to be adjusted roughly on Germany's shoulder. "Raaaagghhh!"

...

That didn't help either.


End file.
